


We Are All Misfits Living In a World on Fire

by turlough



Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Community: bandom_meme, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, blend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:59:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turlough/pseuds/turlough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killjoys banner featuring all the guys, the Trans Am, and a lot of fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are All Misfits Living In a World on Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [argentumlupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/gifts).



> Created for [argentumlupine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/)'s prompt _We are all misfits living in a world on fire_ in the comm [bandom_meme](http://bandom-meme.dreamwidth.org/) on Dreamwidth.


End file.
